Quidditch de verano
by Cris Snape
Summary: Santiago y Rodrigo Vallejo lo tenían claro: por una vez no formarían parte del mismo equipo de quidditch. Se enfrentarían en la liguilla de los campamentos mágicos y que ganase el mejor. Para el reto "Mundo Quidditch" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**QUIDDITCH DE VERANO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es cosa de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Mundo Quidditch"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **Campamentos Mágicos, Picos de Europa. En el futuro.**_

¡Joder! Cómo pesaba la endemoniada maleta. Hugo Rodríguez tiró de ella para bajarla del tren, maldiciendo a su madre por haberle metido tantas cosas dentro. Si él era perfectamente capaz de apañarse con unos vaqueros y dos pares de calzoncillos pero nada, ella erre que erre. ¡Joder! Ni que se la hubiera llenado de piedras.

—¡Ey, tío! ¡Qué bien te veo!

La voz de Santi Vallejo era inconfundible. Estaba a un par de metros de distancia, vestido con una camiseta verde y sonriéndole amistosamente. A su lado se encontraba Rodrigo, su gemelo, cuya camiseta era azul. O a lo mejor le había hablado Rodri y Santi era el otro. ¡Qué follón! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan iguales?

—¡Tíos!

Hugo se olvidó momentáneamente del equipaje y fue a saludarlos. Los gemelos Vallejo iban a la schola de Madrid mientras que él estudiaba en la de Sevilla, pero eran grandes amigos. Habían hecho buenas migas durante sus primeros campamentos y ahí estaban, asistiendo a los que serían los últimos.

—¿Problemas con la maleta? —Rodri hizo un gesto con la cabeza y fue a cogerla—. Pero Hugo, ¿qué llevas aquí?

—Eso mismo digo yo. Ya conocéis a mi madre.

Santi entornó los ojos y observó con ojo clínico su equipaje. Tras un segundo de reflexión, echó mano de la varita.

—A ver si tu hermana ha vuelto a hacerte una jugarreta. _¡Finite!_

En cuanto el haz de luz impactó contra la maleta, ésta dejó de pesar una tonelada. Hugo se maldijo internamente por no haberse planteado aquella posibilidad.

—Será cabrona.

—Huguito, colega. Esa boca.

El aludido bufó. Le apetecía un montón poner verde Lucía pero no le serviría de nada. Total, ella se había quedado en casa, posiblemente maquinando maldades para cuando regresara. Su hermana era un mal bicho, eso estaba claro. En cualquier caso, no tendría que preocuparse por ella hasta agosto, así que se centró en sus amigos.

—No os he visto en el tren.

—Eso es porque nos hemos aparecido con nuestros padres.

—¿Y eso?

—Esta mañana hemos tenido un montón de lío en casa y hemos llegado tarde.

Posiblemente había pasado algo con sus hermanos pequeños. Ni Santi ni Rodri hablaban demasiado sobre ello pero todos en el mundo mágico sabían la clase de brujo que era Darío Vallejo. Por supuesto que él nunca comentaría nada delante de sus amigos, pero no sentía demasiada simpatía por él. Entendía perfectamente que se llevara a matar con su gemelo Ricardo. Seguro que el lío doméstico tenía que ver con los dos.

—Hubiera sido guay coger el tren por última vez.

—Pero todavía tenemos el viaje de regreso. Estará genial.

Santi y Rodri siempre se las apañaban para convertir los trayectos en tren en algo divertido y casi memorable. Eran dos chavales alegres con los que resultaba prácticamente imposible aburrirse.

—Este año te toca compartir cabaña con nosotros.

—Lo lamentamos pero tendrás que aguantarnos nuevamente.

—Haré el sacrificio sólo por tratarse de vosotros.

Los gemelos se empezaron a reír. Lo primero que hacían los jóvenes brujos hispanii cuando llegaban a los campamentos era instalarse, así que caminaron hacia su cabaña mientras comentaban cómo habían transcurrido sus respectivos finales de curso. Hugo había tenido problemas para aprobar Encantamientos pero al final lo había conseguido. No le sorprendió descubrir que Santi y Rodri habían sacado buenas notas. Era lo normal tratándose de ellos.

* * *

—Tíos, ¿habéis mirado ya lo del campeonato de quidditch?

Como casi todos los años se estaba organizando un pequeño torneo en el que participarían los alumnos de los campamentos. Los gemelos Vallejo siempre formaban el suyo y no era nada raro que obtuvieran la victoria final. Santi y Rodri eran dos chavales bastante deportistas y pasaban mucho tiempo entrenando y volando en escoba. A Hugo no le extrañaba que obtuvieran tantos éxitos, por más que algunos anduvieran un pelín celosos.

—Pues sí. Hemos estado pensando en ello —Dijo Rodri, compartiendo una sonrisa con su hermano.

—Vamos a participar pero queremos hacer algo diferente.

—¿Diferente? —Hugo entornó los ojos, extrañado—. ¿Cómo?

—Hemos pensado en formar cada uno su propio equipo.

Hugo parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Conocía a esos chavales bastante bien y no recordaba ni una sola vez en la que se hubieran enfrentado o hubieran discutido. Lo normal era que formaran la pareja de cazadores más letal del quidditch escolar, así que no entendía a qué venía aquello.

—¿Habéis reñido o algo? —Inquirió, un poco preocupado.

—¡Qué va! —Santi respondió muy deprisa, quizá demasiado, y terminó haciendo una puntualización—. Sólo hemos mantenido una pequeña conversación.

—Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que necesitamos averiguar quién ganará cuando juguemos el uno contra el otro.

Hugo los miró. No se los imaginaba discutiendo por nada. ¡Por Bargota! Si cada vez que se ponían a hablar terminaban el uno las frases del otro, como si compartieran el cerebro o algo parecido. No parecían enfadados y eso sólo hacía que todo le pareciera más raro aún.

—¿Estáis hablando en serio?

—Sí —Santi se puso en pie—. De hecho vamos a empezar a formar los equipos ahora mismo. ¿Quieres ser uno de mis golpeadores?

—¡Ey! —Rodrigo protestó y también se levantó—. No seas tramposo.

—No son trampas, tío. Quién llega primero se lo queda, ya sabes.

Así había sido desde que empezaran a formar sus equipos de verano. Hugo era un golpeador bastante decente y le halagó que aquellos dos se estuvieran peleando por él. Rodri pareció aceptar su derrota pero dio un respingo y salió corriendo.

—Pues me voy a por Darío.

Darío Vallejo era bastante bueno en tareas de buscador. Santi también quiso protestar, aunque se calló porque ya no había nadie que le escuchara. Ciertamente era un fastidio perder a Darío porque era de los mejores en esa posición pero a Hugo le alegró no tener que lidiar con él. Los tipos como ese, cuanto más lejos mejor. Y lo sentía por los gemelos pero no podía evitar pensar así.

* * *

Tan sólo les faltaba un buscador. Santi había conseguido reunir un equipo bastante decente pero no tenían a nadie para ese puesto. Era una lata que los otros capitanes ya se hubieran pillado a los mejores. En total participarían seis equipos y Hugo no estaba seguro de que hubiera alguno más fuerte que los otros. Cuando los Vallejo jugaban juntos era otra cosa pero en aquella tesitura sólo podrían marcar la diferencia si encontraban un buen buscador.

—Ya sé a quién podemos preguntarle.

Santi parecía absolutamente seguro y echó a andar rumbo a una de las cabañas.

—¿A quién?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, vieron a un chaval moreno caminando en su dirección. Iba leyendo un libro grande y con pinta de ser bastante viejo. Hugo lo conocía muy bien y no se imaginaba que fuera el elegido por Santi.

—¡Richi!

El aludido le dedicó a su hermano una mirada heladora pero se detuvo frente a él.

—Me llamo Ricardo. No es tan difícil de entender, hombre. .Do.

—Venga, no me seas gruñón —Santi sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Vengo a hacerte una proposición que no podrás rechazar.

—No me interesa.

—Pero si ni siquiera me has escuchado.

Ricardo Vallejo bufó y terminó por cerrar el libro y prestarle atención a su hermano. Hugo debía confesar que tampoco sentía mucha simpatía por ese tipo. No porque fuera un pequeño delincuente como su gemelo, si no porque tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

—Vale. ¿Qué quieres, Santi?

—A ti.

—¿A mí?

Hugo dio un respingo. ¿A él? ¿Para lo que se estaba imaginando? No. No podía ser eso. Ricardo nunca volaba en escoba. Seguramente conocía el paradero del genial buscador que Santiago tenía en mente.

—Para que seas el buscador de mi equipo en este campeonato.

¿Cómo? Hugo hubiera resoplado de risa si no estuviera tan sorprendido. Aquello era una locura. Definitivamente a Santi se le había ido la cabeza por estar separado de Rodri. Si se necesitaban para seguir cuerdos, ¿por qué habían hecho esa tontería de pretender enfrentarse?

—Tengo mucho que estudiar.

—Yo te ayudaré con lo que necesites.

—Tú también tienes que estudiar.

—Te aseguro que lo tengo todo controlado. Salvo catástrofe, me graduaré sin problemas.

—No me gusta el quidditch.

—Sí que te gusta, Ricardo. Ambos lo sabemos.

Hugo escuchaba la charla con fascinación. Nunca había visto a los gemelos Vallejo tratar con otros miembros de la familia y parecían tener un trato bastante normal. Por algún estúpido motivo siempre se había imaginado que Santi y Rodri habían formado su propio mundo, uno en el que nadie más podía entrar se apellidara Vallejo o lo que fuera. Como era natural, había estado muy equivocado.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin practicar.

—Le cogerás el aire enseguida. Tienes talento natural —Santi estrechó fraternalmente su abrazo—. Además, tengo un argumento que te convencerá.

—No me digas.

—Darío es el buscador de Rodri.

Hugo pensó que Ricardo entraría en cólera como cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su hermano pero no fue así. De hecho, en su mirada se hizo patente que esa frase había despertado su interés.

—¿Soy tu segunda opción?

—En realidad eres la cuarta —¿Era bueno ser tan brutalmente sincero?— Piénsalo, Richi. Vallejos contra Vallejos. Papá y mamá fliparán cuando nos juguemos la final.

—No sé si tendré tiempo.

—Además, piensa en otra cosa. ¿Qué crees que pensará C cuando te vea en una escoba?

¿C? ¿Quién era C? Hugo se moría de curiosidad, más aún cuando Ricardo sonrió como un bobo y asintió.

—¡Qué pesado, Santi! Acepto con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—La primera vez que me llames Richi, te quedas sin buscador.

—Procuraré llamarte .Do. —Aseguró llevándose la mano al pecho. El otro frunció el ceño y pareció un poco molesto.

—¿Cuándo entrenamos?

—Esta tarde a las siete.

—Allí estaré.

Ricardo Vallejo siguió con su camino. Hugo no creía que su capitán de equipo hubiera tomado una buena decisión y así se lo hizo saber.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya verás que Richi vuela genial.

* * *

Rodri y los suyos habían ganado el partido del día anterior y Santi y su equipo acababan de hacer lo mismo. Hugo estaba contentísimo y bastante sorprendido porque, efectivamente, Ricardo Vallejo volaba genial.

—Ya te lo dije, colega —Comentó Santi mientras celebraban la victoria—. Y eso que está un poco bajo de forma. Se está poniendo fondón.

—¡Te he oído! —Espetó Ricardo, quien andaba lejos pero tenía el oído muy fino—. Y no estoy gordo.

Santi se echó a reír pero su hermano no le prestó más atención. De hecho, no tardó en alejarse en compañía de una chica bastante mona a la que Hugo nunca había tratado.

—¿Tu hermano tiene novia?

—Algo así.

Hugo pensó que tal vez aquella chica sería la famosa C. Ya averiguaría su nombre, ya. En cualquier caso lo único que le importaba era que habían ganado y que sus opciones para ganar el campeonato estaban intactas.

Después de pasar un buen rato con sus compañeros, decidieron que era el momento de volver a su cabaña para darse un baño. Durante todo el trayecto recordaron las mejores jugadas del partido, que no había sido demasiado largo pero sí intenso y emocionante.

—Ricardo se arriesgó un montón para pillar la snitch —Dijo Hugo, admirado por la pericia del chico—. Casi se traga ese árbol.

—Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos jugar durante horas en el jardín. Si ahora puede frenar tan deprisa es porque se llevó unos buenos golpetazos. Al principio no se le daba nada bien pero como es un cabezota, practicó hasta que dejó de estrellarse.

Hugo se rió, imaginándose a un pequeño Ricardo Vallejo con el ceño fruncido y la frente llena de chichones.

—No parece un jugador de quidditch para nada.

—Las apariencias engañan, Huguito. Richi no es tan serio y estirado como parece.

El chico asintió, creyéndose a pies juntillas las palabras de Santi. En ese momento le hubiera encantado poder conocer un poco más a los Vallejo. Aunque eran colegas no recordaba haber visitado su casa nunca. Ni siquiera conocía a sus hermanas, una más mayor que se había comprometido recientemente, y otra más pequeña que no tenía edad para ir a los campamentos.

El trayecto hasta la cabaña se les hizo corto. Cuando entraron Rodri ya estaba allí, tumbado sobre la cama y con los pies descalzos. Andaba entretenido con su teléfono móvil pero en cuanto los vio se incorporó y les sonrió.

—Aquí están los campeones. Buen partido, tíos.

—¿Ves como sí podemos ganar sin ti, presumido?

—No es nada que no haya hecho yo antes.

El pequeño pique entre los gemelos terminó ahí. Acordaron que Santi sería el primero en darse un baño y no tardó en desaparecer por la puerta. Hugo se sentó en su cama y se quitó las botas de quidditch.

—Menudo partidazo el de Ricardo. Ha sido la auténtica estrella del partido.

—Y todo por casi salir estrellado —Bromeó Rodri—. ¿Dónde está?

—No sé. Se fue con una chica.

—¡Ah! —Rodri sonrió con satisfacción—. Bien por Richi.

Hugo decidió que era el momento adecuado para cotillear.

—¿Cómo se llama? No la conozco de nada —Dijo como si nada.

—Claudia. Va a nuestra schola. Es una tía maja.

Claudia. C. Genial.

—Así que ya tenéis una cuñada.

Rodrigo se rió, volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

—¿Quién sabe? Son muy críos pero conociendo a mi hermano y lo en serio que se toma todo, lo más seguro es que terminen casados y con un montón de niños.

Hugo asintió. Por lo poco que conocía a Ricardo, le pegaba totalmente que ya se hubiera comprometido con la tal Claudia. Fue inevitable que pensara en la vida sentimental de sus colegas, llegando a la conclusión de que de momento era inexistente, al menos que él supiera. Santi y Rodrigo eran dos chavales muy activos y siempre estaban haciendo cosas y tal vez por eso no tenían tiempo para chicas. Ni siquiera era un tema de conversación recurrente entre ellos. Por supuesto que cuando veían a una particularmente guapa se daban codazos y hacían algún comentario, pero los gemelos Vallejo no eran de tener novias. Eso sí, Hugo tenía claro que si el día de mañana les daba por salir a ligar, no tendrían problema para llevarse a las chicas de calle. De hecho, más de una andaba coladita por ellos aunque no les hicieran mucho caso.

—La que va a casarse pronto es tu hermana, ¿no?

—¡Oh, sí! Mónica no tardará en empezar con los preparativos. James es un tío majo. Es enorme y hace mucho deporte.

—¿Más que Santi y tú?

—Colega, Santi y yo a su lado somos unos piltrafas.

—Ya será para menos.

—Cuando lo veas, no opinarás lo mismo.

De repente Hugo tuvo muchas ganas de conocer oficialmente a Mónica y James. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era el chico capaz de vencer deportivamente hablando a dos chavales como Santiago y Rodrigo Vallejo. Iba a añadir algo más cuando el primero salió del baño.

—Todo tuyo.

Hugo necesitaba con urgencia esa ducha. Se levantó de un saltó y se metió en el baño. Mientras el agua le caía por todo el cuerpo, escuchó cómo los gemelos comentaban algo de sus hermanos pequeños pero no supo muy bien qué. Seguramente Darío había vuelto a las andadas y estaban protestando por ello. Pobrecitos. Qué rollo estar en el punto de mira por un asunto tan desagradable.

* * *

Hugo había pasado buena parte de la tarde practicando unos ejercicios que les habían mandado en clase de Encantamientos. Como esa asignatura se le daba fatal le dedicaba más tiempo que al resto porque necesitaba aprobarla si quería conseguir trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Desde pequeño había querido trabajar en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. Se veía a sí mismo viajando por todo el mundo, conociendo a un montón de gente y aprendiendo toda clase de entresijos mágicos. Por eso no debía fallar ni con esas clases ni con ningunas.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto estaba un poco cansado y tenía hambre. Menos mal que sólo faltaba una hora para la cena, aunque de todas formas iba a dar buena cuenta de unas galletas de chocolate que tenía guardadas en su mesilla de noche. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie dentro porque Santi y Rodri habían dicho algo de ir a buscar plantas mágicas al río, así que se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando vio esa pequeña invasión. Todos los gemelos Vallejo estaban allí. Los cuatro.

Rodrigo estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas pero le sonrió en cuanto le vio entrar. Darío caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados y cara de disgusto. Santi estaba sentado frente a Ricardo, examinando su rostro con ojo clínico ya que éste lucía un bonito moratón en el pómulo derecho.

Hugo supo perfectamente lo que había pasado. Sin duda alguna, Darío y Ricardo se habían peleado y el primero había terminado por soltarle un mamporro al segundo. ¿Qué se podía esperar de él?

—Hugo, tío —Rodrigo le habló antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en nada más—. ¿Te dejé a ti esa pomada que tengo para quitar moratones? La que hace mi bisabuelo.

Dos días antes se había dado un golpetazo tremendo en el pie con la pata de la cama y había estado usando la citada pomada. Por lo que podía recordar, la había metido en el mueblecito del baño. Con un gesto, fue en su busca y se la tendió a Rodri, quien también se acercó a Ricardo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nuestros hermanitos han tenido un pequeño problema pero ya está arreglado —Dijo Santi mostrándose mucho más serio de lo que era normal en él.

Hugo se sintió bastante indignado. Después de todo lo que Darío había hecho a la familia, no le parecía muy inteligente que le cubrieran las espaldas. Una vocecita le dijo que aquello no era asunto suyo y que los gemelos podrían mosquearse con él pero de todas formas no pudo quedarse callado.

—¿Habéis avisado a vuestros padres?

Los cuatro Vallejo se miraron con extrañeza. Eso sí, a Ricardo le duró bien poco porque su gesto se transformó en uno de dolor cuando Santi comenzó a extenderle la pomada por la zona herida.

—No hace falta. Ha sido una pelea sin importancia. ¿Verdad, chicos?

Darío se encogió de hombros. Ricardo frunció el ceño. Hugo nuevamente se dijo que debía callarse pero no lo hizo.

—Pues a mí me parece que después de lo que ha pasado, tienen que saberlo. Alguna medida deberán tomar, digo yo.

Esa vez la extrañeza pasó a ser pasmo absoluto. Santi y Rodri lo conocían bien y debieron adivinar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza ya que el segundo se plantó delante de él con los brazos en jarra.

—Vamos a ver, Hugo. ¿Qué crees que ha pasado aquí?

—Es obvio. Tus hermanos se han peleado.

—Eso es cierto pero no ha sido entre ellos.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ahora fue su turno de quedarse boquiabierto.

—¿No?

—Unos imbéciles se estaban metiendo con Darío y Richi…

—¡Que no me llamo Richi! —Interrumpió el aludido con malos modos.

—Vale —Rodri le miró con condescendiencia—. .Do pensó que era buena idea jugar a los boxeadores.

—Yo no he jugado a nada —Protestó nuevamente—. Ese imbécil me pegó a traición. Yo quería solucionarlo todo con la palabra.

—Pero es que hay algunos imbéciles que no entienden lo que se les dice —Señaló Santi mientras cerraba el botecillo de pomada—. No te toques ahora para que se absorba bien, ¿vale?

Ahora era Hugo el que estaba sorprendido, especialmente porque le pareció que Darío miraba a su gemelo con mucho afecto. Todo indicaba que ya no existían problemas entre ambos, así que debía haberse perdido gran parte de su historia.

—¿Quién ha sido? Porque tendríais que hablar con un profesor o algo.

Santi se puso en pie y miró a todos sus hermanos, uno por uno. Al final se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No hace falta. Ya nos hemos encargado nosotros de solucionar el tema.

—Sí —Rodrigo asintió con bastante entusiasmo—. Creo que esos bobos han captado el mensaje.

—Así que esto se acaba aquí. Con suerte el moratón de Ricardo desaparecerá en unas horas y podremos olvidarnos del asunto.

Hubo un instante de silencio que rompió el propio Ricardo.

—Yo sigo pensando que…

—Ya sabemos lo que piensas pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Era obvio que Hugo se había perdido más que la supuesta reconciliación de Darío y Ricardo pero no creyó conveniente preguntar. Tenía la sensación de que los Vallejo habían hecho algo que deseaban mantener en secreto y comprendió que era mejor no saber de qué se trataba. Sabía por experiencia que casi todos eran buenas personas pero por el mundo mágico a veces se oían historias sobre su abuelo. Eran chismes a los que casi nadie daba importancia pero como cuando el río suena, agua lleva, mejor ser precavido.

—Ricardo —Darío habló por primera vez—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, mejor. Tenemos pendiente esa partida de ajedrez.

Los dos chicos se fueron. Hugo recordó los tiempos en los que saltaban chispas cada vez que estaban en una misma habitación y aquello era muy distinto. Salvando las distancias, le recordaron un poco a Santi y Rodri, quienes se compenetraban a la perfección. Una vez a solas, miró a sus amigos.

—¿Seguro que todo está bien?

Ellos se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

—Perfectamente.

No parecían dispuestos a dar más explicaciones pero Hugo sí que deseaba saber algo más. No llegar al fondo del asunto, pero sí aclarar alguna de sus dudas.

—No sabía que vuestros hermanos habían hecho las paces.

—Bueno —Santi se encogió de hombros—. A Ricardo le costó un poco entrar en razón pero su actitud cambió después de Nochebuena.

—Creemos que el espíritu de la Navidad le hizo una visita y le arreó una buena colleja.

Se rieron alegremente, como si unos minutos antes no hubiera pasado _algo_.

—Pero Darío…

—Darío vuelve a ser el de siempre —Rodri sonrió.

—Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no lo hemos celebrado.

—Pues no sé a qué estamos esperando.

Prometedoras palabras de un futuro de lo más divertido.

* * *

El campeonato había transcurrido sin demasiadas sorpresas y los equipos de Santi y Rodri jugarían por la victoria final. Era domingo y muchos padres acudieron a los campamentos para saludar a sus hijos y presenciar el partido. Entre ellos se encontraban los señores Vallejo y sus hijas, quienes saludaban afectuosamente a los gemelos. Hugo también distinguió la presencia de un hombre muy alto y fornido y se dijo que debía ser el tal James.

—No está bien hechizar el equipaje de tu hermano, Lucía.

Lo primero que hizo Hugo cuando tuvo delante a sus progenitores fue chivarse de aquella jugarreta. Sabía perfectamente que su actitud era más típica de niños que de un adulto hecho y derecho pero le encantaba ver la cara de Lucía cuando su madre le echaba la bronca. Era un placer del que había disfrutado muchísimo desde que era pequeño.

—Sólo fue una broma, mamá. Además, si Hugo no fuera tan despistado se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Para que te enteres, me di cuenta.

—¿En serio? No me lo creo.

Hugo pensó en algún insulto chulo y original que dedicarle a su hermana pero su padre intervino.

—Ya está bien. Los dos.

Ambos agacharon un instante la cabeza y obedecieron. Y es que cuando papá abría la boca y ordenaba algo, lo mejor era hacerle caso. Siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

—¿Qué tal llevas las clases? —Inquirió el hombre en un tono de voz mucho más calmado.

—Muy bien. Esta semana haremos los últimos exámenes y estoy bastante seguro de que aprobaré todo.

—¿Incluso Encantamientos?

Hugo asintió.

—Los Vallejo me están ayudando un montón con eso. A Rodrigo se le dan particularmente bien. Su abuelo le ha enseñado un montón de hechizos protectores y le salen genial. Yo creo que podría dedicarse a eso si quisiera.

El problema era que Santi y Rodri todavía no habían decidido qué iban a hacer con su futuro. Como había señalado Hugo, a Rodri se le daban genial los hechizos protectores y todos aquellos que requirieran de pericia y delicadeza. Su magia era flexible y armoniosa y más de una vez el profesor le había piropeado por ello. A Santi en cambio se le daban genial las pociones. No en vano era descendiente de uno de los mejores hacedores que habían habitado en la península en los últimos dos siglos. Y, claro está, ambos podrían haberlo intentado con cualquier deporte que quisieran, como el quidditch o el baloncesto. El problema era que no sabían qué harían. Santi a veces hablaba sobre tomarse un año sabático y hacer algo que estaba muy de moda en países como Inglaterra, Francia o Estados Unidos: viajar durante doce meses antes de iniciarse en la etapa adulta de sus vidas.

—Me alegra oír eso —La voz de su padre le sacó de sus cavilaciones, sin duda más preocupado por los estudios de su hijo que por el futuro de los Vallejo—. No puedes fallar ahora si quieres entrar en el Ministerio.

—No lo haré, papá. Confía en mí.

Su progenitor asintió y cambió su expresión preocupada por una sonrisa.

—¿Qué me dices de ese partido de quidditch?

—¡Oh! —Hugo dio un respingo y recordó lo nervioso que había estado la noche anterior—. Empieza a las diez y media. De hecho, creo que debería reunirme con los chicos para preparar la estrategia y todo eso.

—Claro, ve. Y que tengas mucha suerte.

Hugo asintió, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y se alejó unos pasos. Buscó con la mirada a Santi, quien no tardó en percatarse del gesto y en reunirse con él. Ver a la familia estaba bien pero el quidditch era el quidditch.

* * *

Hugo se detuvo un instante cuando Darío y Ricardo Vallejo desaparecieron entre las copas de los árboles. La snitch no se había dejado ver en demasiadas ocasiones durante aquel partido pero en cuanto lo hizo, ambos salieron disparados para buscarla. Por un momento se los imaginó colgados de un roble y con las escobas rotas, pero en seguida se concentró en el juego. Hasta el momento habían conseguido marcar más goles que el equipo de Rodrigo y estaba convencido de que iban a ganar.

No obstante, sus esperanzas desaparecieron cuando los dos buscadores regresaron. Ambos estaban empapados pero seguían persiguiendo a la snitch, que empezó a dar vueltas por el perímetro del campo para júbilo de los espectadores. Los dos hermanos eran físicamente idénticos y volaban de una forma muy parecida, así que sólo se les distinguía porque el equipo de Santi vestía de verde y el de Rodri de azul.

Hugo estuvo a punto de quedarse embobado mirándolos pero vio por el rabillo del ojo como una bludger volaba rápidamente en su dirección y se las apañó para darle con el bate. Tuvo suerte y salió disparada hacia Rodri, quien en ese momento llevaba la quaffle. Pensó que le daría o que lograría desestabilizarle pero logró esquivar la bola y marcar gol. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente bueno?

Era su amigo, cierto, pero debía impedir que siguiera metiendo goles como fuera. Menos mal que Santi también sabía lo que se hacía y se las apañó para meter otro gol apenas un minuto después. Hugo iba a felicitarle cuando la grada estalló en aplausos y los compañeros de equipo de Rodri se detuvieron. ¡Joder! Darío Vallejo había atrapado la snitch.

A Hugo no le gustaba perder. De hecho, a ninguno de los chicos que componían su equipo le gustaba hacerlo, así que se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Se fijó en que Ricardo estaba cabizbajo y con los puños apretados y en Santi, quien no parecía dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Era ahora cuando los Vallejo se peleaban entre ellos? Por todos era sabido que el quidditch podía ser fuente de conflictos y desavenencias familiares.

Tampoco le extrañó que la sangre no llegara al río. Después de todo, si algo había aprendido durante ese verano fue que los Vallejo eran un clan muy unido. Los del equipo de Rodri se pusieron alrededor de Darío para felicitarle mientras que los de Santi se reunían en el centro del campo. El capitán les sonrió a todos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermano.

—Buen partido, chicos. No hemos podido ganar pero ha sido un honor jugar con todos vosotros.

A los gemelos Vallejo de vez en cuando les salía aquel ramalazo de solemnidad que parecía más propio de otros tiempos. Hugo soltó una risita y estrechó la mano que le tendía. Uno por uno, Santi dio las gracias a sus compañeros y después se alejó con Ricardo para reunirse con la familia. Estaba claro que veía algo de victoria en aquella derrota y Hugo se preguntó por qué.

* * *

Lo había logrado. Sus notas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para conseguir una plaza en el Ministerio. Hugo estaba orgulloso de sus logros y así se lo hizo saber a sus amigos, quienes lo felicitaron y le dieron varias palmadas en la espalda. Su enfrentamiento en el quidditch no parecía haberles afectado en absoluto, aunque de vez en cuando Rodri iba por ahí canturreando canciones viejas de Queen y haciendo el baile de la victoria. Por supuesto, ellos también aprobaron con buena nota y Hugo se interesó por sus planes.

—¿Sabéis ya lo que haréis?

—Pues sí —Santi sonrió—. Nos hemos decidido por ese viaje.

—Vamos a pasarnos un año entero por ahí.

—Empezaremos por Europa y terminaremos en Norteamérica.

—Es verdad que algunos sitios ya los hemos visitado con nuestros padres pero los veremos desde otra perspectiva si vamos solos.

—Y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor conocer en profundidad algunas culturas nos despierta el gusanillo de la Antropología Mágica.

Los chicos se miraron. Por un momento, Hugo sintió envidia de ellos. Eran dos niños de familia rica que no tendrían problemas para hacer un viaje que a él se le antojaba económicamente hablando del todo imposible. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento desapareció cuando los chicos siguieron hablando.

—Hemos pensado que tal vez puedas hacer una parte del viaje con nosotros —Dijo Rodri.

—Cuando arregles el papeleo para compatibilizar los estudios mágicos y los muggles, tendrás el resto del mes de agosto libre.

—Podríamos salir el día diez y estarías con nosotros hasta que empieces en la facultad.

—Y si después pillas un buen puente y no tienes mucho que estudiar, coges un traslador internacional y te vienes adónde estemos.

Viajar con los Vallejo era una idea de lo más atractiva, así que asintió.

—Cuando termine el año sabático, ya tendremos decidido lo que hacer —Ése era Santi—. Yo posiblemente me decante por las pociones pero ya veremos.

—Pues después de la victoria de este año, a mí me apetece presentarme a las pruebas de algún equipo de quidditch profesional, así que dedicaré algún tiempo durante el viaje a entrenar.

—¿Y después del quidditch? —Preguntó Hugo—. Porque no te veo con cincuenta años y subido en una escoba.

—¡Anda éste! —Rodri lo miró como si le hubieran crecido orejas de burro—. ¿Y por qué no? Ha habido unos cuantos jugadores que se han jubilado con esa edad y con más años.

—Son la excepción. Sabes que tienes que tener un Plan B.

Rodri asintió. Dicho plan no existía aún pero a Hugo no le cabía la menor duda de que tendría las cosas mucho más clara cuando volvieran a casa. Mientras tanto, tenían por delante doce meses de aventuras que marcarían sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
